The Windmill Dance
by TiberiusNero
Summary: On a hot day on Destiny Island, little Sora decides to take Kairi to a little secret spot that he and Riku discovered. From there, more discoveries are made, and the bond of friendship deepens.


**Funny how I avoid working on the stories I need to work on by working on other stories. I figured I could just pump this one out easy and get it out of the way.**

 **This was just a cute little idea that came to mind when looking at the designs of little Sora, Riku and Kairi from BBS. If I have the personalities of the characters wrong, I apologize. I haven't been into Kingdom Hearts in a long time, so I might have missed some details.**

 **Looking forward to what you think of it!**

* * *

 **The Windmill Dance**

"Augh! Why is it so hot today?" Sora asked, laying on his back. The sun was bearing down much hotter than usual on Destiny Island, and the five year old boy was feeling all of it, but having none of it.

"I know. This is crazy," his friend Riku replied, laying in a similar position. "Can't the sun take a day off or something?"

"Why don't we go in the water?" Asked Kairi, who sat up to look at her two new friends. Sora and Riku were more than happy to welcome the girl when she first came to the island. Sora especially, who wasted no time in introducing himself and the other island kids to her.

"Can't. We're not allowed to go in the ocean," Riku answered quickly. "My folks are afraid we'll get swept out into the ocean."

"Yeah, and the ocean's too salty. If I got lost in the ocean, I wouldn't be able to stand it," Sora added, not moving from his spot.

"Oh...what do we do then?" Kairi laid back down.

"Hey! I just remembered something!" Sora shot straight up. "Riku!"

"What?" Riku gave just enough strength to turn his head.

"Why don't we go to the waterfall? Kairi hasn't been there yet, and it's nice and shady there!"

"You're right!" Riku said, slowly getting to his knees.

"Waterfall? There's a waterfall on this island?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I found it when I was exploring the caves here," Sora explained. "Only Riku and me know about it, so you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay! I can keep a secret!" Kairi said excitedly.

"Awesome! I can't wait to show you!" Sora stood up and dusted the sand off the seat of his shorts. "Come on, Riku!"

On one side of the island was a small cave, just small enough to let the children slip through comfortably. Sora lead the way, moving along a path he had recognized from dozens of treks through the caves. The deeper they went, the darker it got, so they opted to hold hands as they walked, with Sora holding Kairi's hand and Riku bringing up the rear.

Eventually, they found an opening that lead into a larger cave. A hole in the cave's ceiling allowed the light from the sun to come in just enough to illuminate the cave. From the same hole, a cascade of water barreled down, collecting into a pool on the cave's floor. To top it all off, the water and the sun's rays combined to form a small rainbow that flowed down along the waterfall.

"Woah! It's so pretty!" Kairi commented.

"Yeah. Feels much better here, don't it?" Sora asked with a wide smile.

"Mm-hmm! There's so much shade, and it's nice and cool in here!" Kairi slipped out of her sandals and stepped gingerly into the small pond. "Ooh! It's cold!"

"And the best part? It's all ours!" Sora cheered. "We can play all we want here! Well, until our folks call us home, that is."

"Sounds good to me!" Kairi danced around in the water, laughing at how it splashed with each step.

Sora just enjoyed himself in the shade watching Kairi dance around. He had never seen her this happy since she came to the islands, so being able to make her smile made him feel really good. The way she danced had him rather captivated as well, so much that he didn't notice Riku calling his name until he was right next to him.

"Hey, Sora!"

"Wha...huh?" Sora snapped out of his daze and looked over at Riku. "What is it?"

"I was asking if you wanted to race again!" Riku said, annoyed from being ignored.

"Yeah, totally!" Sora replied, eyes aglow. "We were still at 5 to 5, right?"

"Right, so now we can have a tie-breaker!" Riku nodded. "And with Kairi here, she can be our judge!"

"That's a great idea! Kairi!" Sora called to her. "You wanna judge our swimming race?"

"Okay!" Kairi stopped dancing and rejoined the boys. "What do I have to do?"

"Watch us both swim from one end of the pond and back, and tell us who got here first!" Riku instructed.

"And make sure nobody cheats!" Sora added, with a noticeable glare in Riku's direction.

"For the last time, I didn't cheat!" Riku retorted, balling his fists in defiance. "I grabbed your shorts by accident. I said I was sorry, and we didn't count that race anyway, because you kept crying about it!"

Sora let out an annoyed groan. "Well, just to make sure that doesn't happen again, we'll take our clothes off first!"

"Fine by me," Riku replied with a shrug. "That just means I'll be faster with nothing dragging me down."

Right away, Sora and Riku took to pulling off their shirts. Tossing them aside, they quickly moved on to their shorts, unbuttoning them and letting them fall to the ground. After taking their underwear off their feet, the two boys set everything aside and stood at the water's edge.

"Okay! Are you ready, Kairi?" Sora asked. When she didn't answer, he turned in her direction. "Kairi? What's the matter?"

Kairi blinked a couple of times, looking with anxious curiosity at Sora's body. After a few seconds, her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowed and her head tilted. She had only one thing to say at this point.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Sora repeated.

"That!" Kairi pointed towards Sora's waist. "Where'd you get it?"

"This?" Sora looked down under his stomach. "I've always had this."

"Riku too?"

"Yup, me too!" Riku replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"Is that because you're boys?" She inquired.

"Probably. Tidus and Wakka have this too," Sora answered. "Are you saying girls don't have this?"

"No, we don't," Kairi shook her head

"Then what do you have?"

"Well, not that but I do have something..." she replied.

"Really? Let me see!" Sora's eyes were full of excited light as he ran up to Kairi and grabbed at her dress.

"Hey, stop that!" Kairi swatted Sora's hand away. Sora winced and shook his hand with a slight pout on his face.

"You don't just take someone's clothes off, Sora," Riku sighed. "Didn't your mom teach you manners?"

"But I wanna see what she's got!" Sora whined. "Don't you want to see too, Riku?"

After a few seconds of silence, Riku looked to the side and uttered an almost silent, "Kinda."

"Well...since you guys took off your clothes, it's only fair," Kairi said. "I'll do it too."

At that, Kairi reached down and gripped the bottom of her dress before pulling it up. At only the sight of her underwear and bare chest, Sora and Riku's attention was captured. They almost didn't notice that she was having trouble getting the dress over her head because her arms were too short. Thankfully for her, Sora was right there to help, lifting the rest off her head and throwing the dress to the ground.

"Thank you, Sora," she said sheepishly, embarrassed that she needed help.

"No problem!" Sora beamed. "Here, let me get your undies too!"

"Hey, wait!" Kairi tried to protest, but it was too late. Sora bent down, grabbed the edges of her underwear and pulled the garment down to her feet. Both children stood frozen, Kairi looking down and trying to read Sora's reaction. Sora simply stared at what was in front of him, trying to make sense of it.

"Nothing..." Sora finally uttered. "There's nothing there..."

"Wow...there really isn't..." Riku commented, tilting his head to get a better view.

"I told you," Kairi said. "I think boys have that thing, and girls have this."

"Does Selphie have that?" Sora asked, standing back up.

"Mm-hmm. We took a bath together once, and she has this just like me," she answered.

"Wow..." Sora's face suddenly shifted, as though he just realized something, then turned to a saddened state. "Hmm..."

"What's the matter, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I just thought it was sad that you didn't have one. You can't aim where you pee like that, or pull it when you're bored or do the Windmill Dance..."

"The Windmill Dance?"

"Oh no..." Riku sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Yeah, the Windmill Dance! Watch!" Standing with his feet wide apart, Sora bent down slightly and started moving his hips up and down. Kairi watched his waist and almost couldn't hold back her laughter at what she was seeing. She finally doubled over and had to sit down.

"Oh my gosh!" She said between bouts of laughter. "That's so funny!"

"See, Riku?" Sora said, stopping his dance and putting his hands on his hips. "She thought it was funny!"

"So what? I still think it's stupid," Riku shook his head. "Just because Tidus and Wakka thought it was funny doesn't mean I have to!"

"Whatever..." Sora sat down so that he was on equal eye level with Kairi. "I'm glad you came with us, Kairi!"

"I'm glad I came too!" Kairi replied, recovering from her fit of the giggles.

"I thought girls were girls because they wore dresses," Sora said.

"Well, I can take my dress off and still be a girl," Kairi commented. "If you put on my dress, would that make you a girl?"

"No...Riku would look like a girl, though," he joked.

"Hey!" Riku shouted.

"I'm kidding, Riku!" Sora laughed.

"Ugh. Can we race already?" Riku asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that!" Sora stood back up. "Ready to judge, Kairi?"

"Yeah!"

After judging three different races, it was decided that the whole thing wasn't worth it if Sora and Riku were going to argue over the results anyway. Regardless, they all had fun with it, with or without clothes on. After playing in the water, they opted to dry themselves off by laying on the cliff that they'd jump off into the water from. The sun was positioned in a way where it shone right on the rock, providing comforting heat.

"Phew! What a day!" Sora said, laying on his back. "I'm all played out."

"Me too," Kairi concurred, laying next to Sora. "Let's do this again tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan," Riku added. "We can race again, then."

"Yeah, then I can kick your butt again!" Sora laughed.

"Can I try racing you guys too?" Kairi asked with a yawn.

"Sure! Just don't feel bad if you lose against me!" Sora replied with his own yawn.

"You two can be losers together when I beat the both of you," Riku smirked, laying down at Kairi's other side.

"No way...you'll...beat me..." Sora's words trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"Just wait...I'll show you...how fast I am..." Kairi also trailed off and drifted off to sleep.

Riku had fallen asleep already, leaving the three children napping in the sun. It wasn't until they heard Sora's mother call from nearby before they realized they needed to head back. Hastily putting their clothes back on, they quickly headed back out, Kairi reaffirming her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone about the waterfall pond. She also added that she wouldn't tell that she saw Sora and Riku naked. The boys promised the same, with the addition that they'd get to do more things like that in the future. It would be this little event that would deeply solidify their friendship.


End file.
